


With Apologies to Nicholas Sparks

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Anti-Valentine's Day, Charah - friendship, F/M, I Haven't fully decided, In fact I almost guarantee this is a trope, MAYBE friends to lovers, Minor spoiler for 2x12 - Rex and the City, This is probably a trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: Charlie and Sarah definitely not celebrating Valentine's Day together. Or, the "these two single people hate this holiday so they're gonna spend it hanging out as friends but maybe more" Valentine's fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 89
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What was meant to be a quick Valentine's Day fic turned into something longer. I guarantee it won't be finished by February 14th, but since it's 2021, time is meaningless.  
> Set sometime in season 3.

“Hey Sarah,” called Charlie as he walked into the Forensics lab. “Do you still have the evidence log from the—”

He was cut off by her handing him the exact file she knew he’d come looking for.

“Okay that was impressive,” said the detective, chuckling a little. “How did you know?”

“I’m tuned to you,” she replied, not looking up from the specimen she was currently examining under her microscope.

“Really?” Charlie asked, a bit incredulously.

Sarah turned and rolled her eyes at him. “Joe messaged that you were on your way down.”

“Ah. That makes much more sense.” Charlie leaned against her desk with a smile, not in a hurry to get back to finishing his report. “Hey, what are you up to tonight?”

Sarah, who had turned her attention back to the microscope, huffed out a sigh. “Well, let’s see. It’s Valentine’s Day, I’ve been very much single for over a year, and have no desire to put any sort of effort into celebrating this overly-hyped-Hallmark-card-holiday that I loathe.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she turned back to her friend. “So obviously I am doing exactly nothing.”

“Whoa,” Charlie threw up his hands in mock-defense. “I was just going to ask if you maybe wanted to come by and do something not-celebratory together. Sorry, did I hit a nerve?”

“No, no,” Sarah’s features relaxed a little. “I’ve just spent far too much time today hearing about the romantic liaisons of my staff, combined with Jesse’s going on and on earlier about that speed-dating event he’s going to tonight, and his online ratings going up, whatever that means. I’m a little Valentined out.”

“Fair enough. Seems like we have a similar take.” He grinned. “So, still not ready to venture into the dating app world?”

“Charlie, you really don’t want to say the words ‘dating app’ to me in a room full of sharp objects,” she deadpanned.

“Ouch. Point taken,” he laughed. “Okay, well…what would you say to takeout? A movie? Shared holiday loathing with the company of a friend?”

“Well, I can’t say no to food. Or to Rex.” She nodded her head to the dog who cocked his head at her from where he was seated in the hallway.

“He does have those persuasive puppy dog eyes, doesn’t he?” Charlie looked at her expectantly.

“Fine,” Sarah acquiesced. “Look, I have to finish this up. I’ll see you later?”

“Come by any time. We’ll be there.” Charlie flashed her a smile as he turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more soon, but I now have to go re-watch a movie I haven't seen in 15 years for the sake of filling in scenes. You're welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title change. I do what I want.

Sarah knocked at Charlie’s door, smiling as she heard Rex’s usual bark of acknowledgement.

Charlie came to let her in.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

She returned the smile as she hung up her coat and kicked off her boots.

“Hey. Thanks for the invite. I know I was being a bit snippy earlier, but I appreciate it. Really.”

“Always,” he replied. “So, what do you feel like for dinner?”

“I’m honestly up for anything. Didn’t get a chance for much of a lunch today.”

“Again? Am I going to have to start physically dragging you out of the lab to take breaks? I’ll get Rex to sic the puppy dog eyes on you.”

She laughed at the mental image as she followed him to the couch. The cozy space seemed to suit him now much more than his previous haphazardly decorated bachelor pad. It looked more like a home, somewhere he had really begun to put down roots. The realization brought a smile to her face.

“So, should we go for the ever-favourite choice of pizza?” asked Charlie.

Rex’s ears perked up.

“Well I think that answers that,” said Sarah with a laugh as she reached over to pat the dog’s head. “Can’t mess with the classics.”

“Okay then.” He pulled out his phone and placed their order. “One problem solved. Now, in terms of movies…I had a look and I’m sorry to say, it’s not looking great for us.”

“Why not?”

“Because it seems that every channel is playing a marathon of cheesy romance flicks.”

“Oh no,” she groaned. “How do you still not have Netflix? Not that it would likely be much better. They tend to over-hype this stuff.”

“I know, I know, I’m living in the Dark Ages over here with no streaming. Anyway, I’m sure we can find something that’s…not entirely terrible? If anything, it’ll be good for a laugh.”

Grabbing a throw pillow to place behind her head, Sarah settled back against the armrest, stretching her legs out in the space between them. “Alright, hit me with some titles.”

“Okay, let’s see. When Harry Met Sally…no, we’ve watched that one before. Oh yeah, it was right after that case with the dating—”

He was cut off by her kicking him in the ribs.

“Oops. Also, ouch. Okay, what else…Bridget Jones’ Diary?”

“Seen it,” she replied.

“You’ve Got Mail, nope, seen it.”

Sarah nodded in agreement.

“The Princess Bride. That one’s actually kind of cute.”

“Veto.”

“Wait, there are vetos?”

“There are when I saw it at least 20 times as a kid.”

“Okay, fair. We each get one veto. Sleepless in Seattle…and speaking of vetos.”

“Getting tired of Meg Ryan?”

“It was Julia’s favourite movie,” he replied, a slightly pained look on his face.

Oops, Sarah thought. “That’s a definite no, then.”

Charlie’s face relaxed as he continued to scroll through titles. “Hey, have you ever seen The Notebook?”

“No, actually. I think some friends tried to drag me to it back in Toronto, but I couldn’t make it. I did hear it was decent, which is surprising.”

“Surprising how?”

“It’s based on a Nicholas Sparks novel. Those never end well.”

He laughed. “Should we give it a shot?”

“Sure. Nothing says Valentine’s Day like the inevitable heartbreaking ending where everyone dies.”

Charlie just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, I maybe read a few of his books back in university.” Sarah made a face. “More than a few.”

“Hey, you want a beer?” asked Charlie.

“Oh, I have a feeling we’re going to need a few,” laughed Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now rewatching this damn movie for the first time since it was in theatres. You know, for research.  
> Also had to Google "top Valentine's Day movies 2021" for ideas. This pains me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie sparks a discussion, and we get a little more of the story of Charlie and Sarah's past relationships.

The pizza soon arrived and they ate as the movie played. Rex hopped over to grab a few morsels before he trotted off to his bed and laid down, satisfied.

“Wait, I’m confused,” Charlie said, taking a swig of his beer. “Where did the old man from the beginning go?”

“I think he’s telling the story about the young couple,” replied Sarah, somewhat disinterestedly. 

“Right, I guess that makes sense.”

They snickered as Ryan Gosling’s character Noah hung from the Ferris wheel in his ploy to get Rachel McAdams, aka Allie, to go out with him, then at the wild romance that developed after their first meeting.

“Oh to be young, crazy and in love,” said Charlie sarcastically.

“As opposed to old, cynical and single?” replied Sarah with a laugh.

“Hey, I highly resemble that remark.” Charlie joined her laughter. “No, it just reminds me of...I got married way too young.”

Sarah turned thoughtful. 

“You’ve never really talked about it.” Considering that she was maybe touching on something that he wouldn’t want to open up about, she quickly continued. “Not that you, um, have to.”

He seemed okay with the question. “High school sweethearts. Probably doomed from the start.”

She laughed. “There’s the cynicism.”

“Well, it was great, obviously, at first, and then…” He trailed off, lost in a memory. “Then it wasn’t.” 

Sensing that he might be on the verge of shutting back down, Sarah didn’t push it, and was a little surprised when Charlie spoke again. 

“We really started to grow apart, and then she decided to go back to school…and she met someone there, and that was the end of it.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No need to be,” replied Charlie. He considered for a moment. “It’s funny. You’ve met my Aunt Miranda.”

Sarah smiled, nodding at the memory of meeting the kind older lady with Charlie’s eyes.

“She’s always telling me to get back out there when I’m ready, that my ‘one’ is still out there. She’s a hopeless romantic.”

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“I don’t know…maybe still a bit apprehensive? Modern dating seems like a whole new world. What with the…” he gave her a look, “Software programs used to facilitate romantic social interaction.”

She threw a pillow at him.

“I didn’t say dating app!”

“Paraphrasing still counts, Hudson,” she replied playfully.

He threw the pillow back, laughing.

The movie continued, the old man telling the story of the young love cut short by Allie’s mother disapproving of her relationship with someone of lower social status. The lovers never forgot each other. Noah wrote her a letter every day for a year, all of which were intercepted by her mother.

“That’s a whole lot of writing,” Charlie mused.

“People don’t write letters like that anymore. They should.”

He looked over at her and chuckled at the dreamy look on her face. She was definitely getting into the movie.

“What?” she asked. “Letter writing is a lost art.”

“I didn’t take you for a romantic,” he said, echoing her words from the case that he was apparently forbidden from mentioning.

“Hardly,” she scoffed.

Charlie just smiled.

Allie then met the wounded soldier, Lon, during her time volunteering as a nurse’s aide during the war. Once he was on the mend, the two began a whirlwind romance, culminating in the grand gesture of him announcing their engagement over the loudspeaker at some high-society party. 

“Oh please,” said Sarah sarcastically.

Charlie eyed her, seeing from the look on the face that this was bringing something up for her.

“So, you never told me,” he began.

“I know what you’re about to ask,” she replied, meeting his eyes, a little hesitant.

“Well, I know during _that_ case...” He didn’t elaborate for fear of pillow-related injuries. “You mentioned not wanting to talk about it at the time. I just wasn’t sure if you actually were waiting for me to ask you about it at some point.”

Sarah sighed, a faraway look in her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but this stays between us. The last thing I need is Jesse getting on my case about it. 

“Got it, cone of silence.” Charlie paused, wanting to give her an out as he sensed this might be something more serious that she perhaps wasn’t ready to talk about. “You know you don’t have to tell me, right? It’s really okay--” 

She cut him off. “He asked me to marry him.”

Charlie choked a little on his beer.

“Wait, what?” Grabbing the remote, he paused the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas proposing is a headcanon I'm actually using in several works-in-progress. We'll get to why in the next part.


	4. Chapter 4

“Seriously, you don’t need to pause it. It’s not a big deal. He asked me to marry him, I said no. We broke up. That’s all.”

“I, um, wasn’t quite expecting that,” said Charlie. “You’ve got me curious.”

“You really want to hear all of this?” asked Sarah.

“Not if you don’t want to tell me, I just…that’s pretty big, Sarah.”

She huffed out a sigh, running a hand over her face, forcing herself to maintain her composure. “No, you see though, it wasn’t.”

“Okay…” Charlie sensed maybe he shouldn’t push her on this, and picked up the remote again, ready to restart the movie when Sarah spoke again.

“What I mean is,” she continued. “In any other scenario, yes, that would be a big deal. But this, this was...I guess a last-ditch effort to try to save something that wasn’t there, and hadn’t been for a while.” She drew up her legs in front of her, clutching a pillow to her chest as she gave Charlie a weak smile. 

“Because of the distance?” he asked, eyes sympathetic.

“That was a big part of it, yes. And that wasn’t ever going to change. When I first came out here, I think maybe we both thought it would be temporary, and that we could make the long-distance thing work for a while. Except...It wasn’t temporary. I moved here to take a chance on this big opportunity to advance my career, but at first I thought about whether I’d eventually go back to Toronto, and to him, and what that future would look like. And eventually, I realized it wasn’t what I wanted.” She paused, then met his eyes. “I’m happy here. I feel like I’ve finally started to build a life here. And he didn’t understand that. I think he still assumed I’d go back, and we’d pick up where we left off, and I just couldn’t. It was over for a long time before it was actually over. And I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt, for both of us, but we both needed to let go and try to move on.”

“Wow,” Charlie was momentarily speechless. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “It feels like so long ago now. I’ve…I’ve mostly let it go. And I really am happy here.”

He reached over and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I um…” He chose his next words carefully. “I’m sorry I pushed, but thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. And I mean it when I say that I’ll keep it between us.” He ran his hand across the back of his neck, searching for a way to break the tension. “You need another beer?” he asked, noticing their empty bottles.

“Sure,” she replied. “Here, I’ll clean this up.” Grabbing their plates and the pizza box, she joined him in the kitchen. It was then she noticed the heart-shaped box of chocolates sitting on his counter. She looked at him with amusement. “Not into Valentine’s Day, huh?”

“It’s just chocolate,” he replied with a grin.

“Charlie, you know if you wait until tomorrow it will all be on clearance, right?”

“Why am I not surprised that Miss ‘triple shot of mocha’ has this information handy?”

Sarah gave him a playful swat on the arm, before grabbing the box and taking it back to the coffee table as he followed with two more beers. They sat next to each other this time, the box of chocolates in front of them.

“I’m not sure beer and chocolate are a winning combination,” said Charlie.

“Chocolate goes with everything,” she replied with a look of bliss as she took a bite. “So, back to the movie?”

“Yep, let’s see how this thing turns out.” He pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will lead to some romance soon, but they needed to get the heavy stuff out of the way first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flying pillows. You're welcome.

“No way. No way!" Sarah exclaimed, now watching the movie with rapt attention. "He fixed up their dream house exactly the way she pictured it?”

“That’s not going to go well,” replied Charlie, equally into the story at this point. “She’s marrying what’s-his-name.”

“No, but see, now that she knows, she’s gotta go find out why.”

“But it’s obvious why. Ryan Gosling hasn’t forgotten her, and she still loves him.”

“Well, who wouldn’t?”

Charlie looked at her incredulously. “Ryan Gosling? Seriously?”

“He has nice eyes,” she replied, earning her a laugh from Charlie. “What? He does. They’re blue.”

“They’re brown,” Charlie replied, watching the actor.

“He’s wearing contacts in this movie for some reason. They’re definitely blue.”

“How is it that you know this?”

“It’s very important information.”

“You’re drunk.”

Sarah considered this. “I am not. I am, perhaps, a little bit buzzed.”

Charlie laughed again. “So, Ryan Gosling. Is that your type?”

“I don’t know if I have a ‘type,’ Charlie. I haven’t exactly been putting myself out there to find out.”

“Still wary of—” he was cut off by another flying pillow. “Okay, really, enough with the pillows. I wasn’t even going to say the words.”

“You were thinking them,” she replied. “But no, I have still not been tempted by the modern dating scene. It’s overwhelming. Maybe I’m too old for this shit.”

He looked at her in amusement. She was definitely tipsy. “You’re five years younger than I am.”

“Then you,” she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point, “are _way_ too old for this shit.” He threw the pillow back at her. “Hey!”

“Turnabout is fair play, Truong. But maybe I should be thankful.”

“For what?”

“Well, for not having to share my work wife with some handsome, suave, Ryan Gosling type. Yet.”

“If Ryan Gosling comes by, dearest work husband, I’m out the door.”

Charlie just laughed. He settled further back against the couch, stretching his arms along the top of the backrest. Sarah leaned into his shoulder a little.

Sarah sat up suddenly. “Wait, I know! The old couple! It’s them!”

“What?” asked Charlie.

“It’s totally them!”

“So it’s Allie and the guy she was going to marry? That seems somehow anticlimactic.”

“No, no, it’s what’s his name...it’s Noah! They end up together!”

“How do you figure?”

“Because the old man, I swear his eyes are brown too!”

Charlie considered a moment, realizing that she was likely right. The scientist had the same eye for detail that he did, she missed nothing.

The film cut to the storyteller again, confirming the theory that yes, the old man’s eyes were brown.

Sarah gave Charlie a look that clearly said, “I told you so.” He just smiled, arm falling to wrap around her shoulders as she settled more comfortably against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're totally sucked in now.
> 
> I kept the actors' real life age difference, though I think they're playing the characters a little younger (just based on Jesse's fake dating profile for Charlie in 2x12 listing him as 35. Why do I know these things?)
> 
> Side note, because so many people commented that they haven't seen any of the movies I mentioned: The Notebook is alright, though sad. When Harry Met Sally is perhaps my favourite movie of all time. And if you haven't seen The Princess Bride, you're missing out.
> 
> Also Ryan Gosling...blue eyes, blond hair, a little scruffy (particularly in this movie)...remind you of anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

On-screen, Noah and Allie rekindled their romance, leading to an incredibly steamy sex scene.

On the couch, both Charlie and Sarah’s faces flushed a little as the scene unfolded. It felt like the room had suddenly gotten warmer. Each took a long swig of beer, feeling perhaps a bit awkward for a moment. 

Finally, Sarah cleared her throat.

“Well...that...that just kept going.” Her voice came out a bit more breathy than she’d intended.

“Yeah, her fiancé’s gonna be pissed,” replied Charlie.

Sarah lifted her head, which had been resting on his shoulder. “Were you?” she asked softly.

Running a hand over his face, still a bit flushed, Charlie gathered his thoughts for a moment before he replied.

“She never cheated on me, not physically. As soon as she knew she had feelings for someone else, she told me as much. And I won’t lie, it hurt like hell. I don’t know if…I guess maybe there was a little anger there, but more just wondering if I could have done something differently, if only I’d tried a little harder, paid a little more attention to her…I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry,” said Sarah, reaching for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “I didn’t mean to…we don’t have to keep talking about sad memories.”

“It’s okay. It’s in the past. I’ll admit, I blamed myself for a long time. But if it hadn’t turned out the way it did, I don’t know where I’d be right now. I definitely wouldn’t be back here. I wouldn’t have found Rex.” The dog’s ears perked up briefly at his name, before he settled back to dozing on his dog bed. “I wouldn’t have met you,” he said thoughtfully.

“I’m glad we met,” she agreed, smiling over at the dog before snuggling further into Charlie’s side. “I couldn’t picture my life without you guys in it.”

“You’re a very important part of our lives,” replied Charlie, stroking his hand down her arm to pull her more tightly against him. Was he perhaps a little bit buzzed as well? It just felt right having her so close to him.

The drama on-screen continued, culminating in a fight between Allie and Noah over whether she would stay with him. Ultimately, after some more conflict, she realized that what they had was true love and went back to him.

“Aww,” sighed Sarah.

“They were always meant to be. It was fate.”

She poked him in the ribs. “Who’s the romantic now?”

“Hah. Funny.”

“You’re totally loving this.”

“I’m...not hating it,” Charlie admitted. Noticing their once again empty bottles, he nodded at them. “You want another?”

“Actually, I could use a glass of water.”

“Sounds good.” He paused the movie. “Be right back. Save my seat.” He flashed her a soft smile as he headed to the kitchen.

Returning to the couch with two glasses of water, Charlie sat, automatically reaching for Sarah this time, her head coming to rest against him. He absently played with the ends of her hair. Feeling so relaxed with him, she laid her hand against his chest as he pushed play again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are at least a few more chapters to go, and I haven't figured out an ending quite yet. It may bump to an M rating. TBD.
> 
> Yes I paraphrased a line from last week's Magnum P.I., which has become my new addiction thanks to the apparent crossover between that fandom and this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie had to admit that the movie had been pretty good, given he’d expected it to be the usual formulaic Hollywood romance. The ending was heartbreaking, as Sarah had predicted, but overall it was really touching. He was about to open his mouth to say as much when he heard a sniff coming from the area of his shoulder. Looking down, he saw several tears streaming down Sarah’s face.

“No way,” he said in mock disbelief, trying in vain to hide his amused smile.

“Shut up,” she replied, ducking her head with a groan, swatting him lightly with the hand that still lay on his chest.

“You are a romantic.” He leaned over to grab a box of tissues from the end table next to him, passing them to her. “Admit it”

“I admit nothing.” She dabbed at her eyes. “I told you they always end in heartbreak and death.”

“It was actually halfways decent. A love story for the ages.”

“Now who’s the romantic?”

“I’m just saying, Hollywood puts out a lot of cheesy shit, and in the grand scheme of things this wasn’t that bad.”

“It was lovely,” replied Sarah, eyes still a little glassy. “This was actually a great idea. Even if we did both turn into hopeless romantics.”

Charlie laughed. Noticing a stray tear that she’d missed with the tissue, he reached out and brushed it away with his thumb. He held her eyes with a smile.

“What?” she asked, blushing slightly under his gaze.

“You’re cute when you’re being all sappy.”

“Shut up,” she repeated, though she couldn’t help but smile back, even as she moved her hand to whack him in the chest again. 

He caught her movement and grabbed her hand before she could make contact. She playfully tried to pull it away, but he held her firmly, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“When did you get so violent? First flying pillows, now you can’t stop hitting me.”

“You’re an easy target,” she replied, eyes mischievous. 

He had been so focused on her eyes, he didn’t notice her reach behind her for another pillow. She caught him in the face with it this time, giggling at his momentary disorientation as she hopped off the couch, out of his reach. 

“Oh, come on!” Charlie gathered several pillows into his arms as Sarah laughed, crouching down to take shelter behind the armchair.

Rex lifted his head briefly at the sound of his humans acting like idiots. He gave an annoyed huff at them having interrupted his nap, then rolled over and fell back asleep.

The pillows flew fast and furious, both Charlie and Sarah laughing at their own ridiculousness. Finally, Sarah appeared to concede defeat, casually sliding over the back of the couch to sit where she sat and smiled up at Charlie, eyes still twinkling with perhaps a hint of mischief. 

“Don’t think I don’t see the one you’re hiding behind your back, Truong,” said Charlie, coming to sit by her again.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She looked up at him in mock innocence.

Reaching for her, he caught her around her waist, pinning her arms as he grabbed the offending pillow she had carefully concealed behind her.

She just laughed. “Truce?”

Smiling, Charlie released her arms. “Only because I know you’re not hiding any more projectiles,” he replied, returning the pillow to its spot.

Sarah flashed him a genuine smile. Charlie realized he still had his arm around her and slowly released her, but moved his hand down her arm to clasp her hand in his. She felt the blush that coloured her face.

“You seem to be blushing an awful lot tonight,” observed Charlie.

“Well, you keep looking at me with that...face,” she replied.

“What face? This is my regular face.”

“Like you’re…” she trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Like I’m what?” he asked softly, thumb stroking over the soft skin of the back of her hand, eyes dropping briefly to her lips.

“Like you’re trying to figure something out.”

“What am I trying to figure out?” he asked, leaning towards her ever so slightly.

“How would I know?” she asked, face tilting upwards as she couldn’t stop herself from glancing briefly down at his lips also.

“I thought you were tuned to me,” he teased.

“Charlie…”

“I was trying to decide something.”

“What were you trying to decide?” She knew how red her face must be as they drew this out.

“How likely it is that you’ll bean me with another pillow if I try to kiss you.”

“Well why don’t you try and see what happ--” she was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...I have no idea how this ends. I have one or two more chapters kind of fleshed out, but then they just keep leading me to the bedroom and who am I to deny them their fun? The slow burn seems to be igniting.  
> Anyway, this is all to say there may be a slight delay while I figure out if this is going to end up needing a rating change or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm being mean with how angsty my other fic is about to get, so here's some pure fluff to tide you over.

The kiss began slowly. Their lips brushed against each other, soft presses, testing the waters, feeling each other out. 

Pausing for a moment, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Charlie brought a hand up to caress Sarah’s cheek. 

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she replied, almost a whisper. 

His hands cupped her face as he drew her to him again, lips parting as the kiss deepened. Winding his arms around her back, he shifted them both so that they lay along the couch, hand coming to rest at her hip. Skimming her hands down his back, she ventured lower, pulling his weight more firmly on top of her. The heat between them grew, tongues tangling in a delicate dance as their mouths fused together. 

Completely lost in each other, an involuntary grinding of hips had them suddenly hyper-aware of how close they were to getting carried away. Blue eyes locked with brown, as it dawned on them that they were quickly reaching a point of no return.

Charlie reluctantly broke the contact, slowly sitting back. Sarah looked at him, eyes asking a silent question. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers, pulling slightly to urge her to sit up with him.

“What is it?” she asked softly, already knowing the answer.

He tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I think before this goes...where I think we both want it to go,” he said with a smile of reassurance, “we should probably talk about what it means?”

“We should,” she nodded in agreement, then laughed. “I don’t even know where to start.”

He echoed her laughter. “Me neither. It’s a lot.” He leaned towards her again, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed in contentment.

Sarah continued. “Charlie...I think you know I’ve had feelings for you...for a while now.”

He nodded. “If I bring up the dating app case are you going to start throwing things at me again?”

She giggled. “No, you’re safe. But since you bring it up, there were times while we were working that case, and afterwards, and other moments since then...when it felt like you and I were starting to move towards something more, and then it just...We never talked about it again.”

“No, we didn’t. I thought that…” He trailed off for a moment. “You talked about not wanting to wait too long, and I was afraid that maybe...maybe you were saying you wanted to move on.”

“Charlie, I could never,” she replied, a little surprised. “You misunderstood me...I meant both of us, together, not waiting too long to figure out this thing between us. You’re...you mean so much to me,” she continued, taking his hand in hers again. “You’re my best friend. But you’ve become so much more than that. I…” She met his eyes and reached for him, pulling him in for a tender kiss. Pulling away, her eyes shone with everything she’d left unsaid.

“Sarah, you are…” he began. “I know I told you you’re an important part of my life. You have been for so long. I value your friendship so much.” He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, and she turned to press a kiss against his palm. “But it’s...It’s a lot more for me too. I have no idea how I got so lucky as to have you in my life, but I’m so glad you are, because what we have means the world to me.”

“I feel the same way, Charlie...”

He pulled her into a strong embrace, just holding her for several moments. She interlaced her fingers behind his shoulders. 

“I sense a ‘but’ coming,” he half-whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her body.

“Not a ‘but’, more of an ‘and.’” She pulled back slightly, meeting his impossibly blue eyes, knowing that her own mirrored the emotion she saw there. “The way I feel about you...I haven’t felt this way in a long time, and it’s scary, you know? Maybe that’s why...why I didn’t bring it up again, because once it was out there and it was kind of...interrupted...I think I got scared again.”

“I get it. I’m scared too,” he admitted. “I...I know we’ve both been hurt in the past, and it’s taken us a while to get to...well, this.” He gestured at the space between them. “I care about you so much, and this...this could never be a one-time thing for me.”

“For me either,” she murmured.

“I just...if this happens, if we go ahead with this, tonight...” He paused and pressed his lips to hers again. “And it doesn’t have to be tonight. Don’t get me wrong, I really want to...I just don’t want us to wake up tomorrow and have any regrets because this...What we have is too important to mess up.”

“The only regret I have is not telling you how I felt long before now,” Sarah replied honestly. “Charlie, I want this...I want us, so badly. If you think you’re ready for what that means.”

“I am.” He sounded so certain. “Are you?”

She didn’t even hesitate before responding. “Yes,” she breathed. 

“Just hearing you say that...you take my breath away. And I want you. All of you.”

“So that’s a yes...this is happening.”

“I think it is.” 

He stood, taking her hands to gently pull her up with him. Tilting her head up to meet him as he leaned towards her, she nipped playfully at his lower lip. He met her lips hungrily, then dragged his mouth along her jawline, down her neck, drawing a satisfied sigh from her.

He cocked his head towards his bedroom, a silent question.

She nodded and let him lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the rating change, folks, it's going exactly where you think it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day. This ending walks a very fine line between M and E. Enjoy.

Seated together on his bed, Charlie took Sarah’s hands in his own, bringing them up to brush his lips gently over her knuckles in a gesture so tender it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

“No turning back,” he said softly.

“No turning back,” she agreed. 

His lips met hers once again. A small noise escaped the back of her throat as he slowly deepened the kiss. 

“I really, really,” he breathed against her lips, “really can’t seem to get enough of kissing you.”

She giggled, lips parting as his mouth crashed against hers again. Bringing her hands to his face, she savoured every delicious press of his lips on hers.

Charlie trailed kisses from her mouth to her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe, before moving down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. He moved across her collarbone, lips finding every inch of exposed flesh, drawing soft moans from her as she skimmed her hands down his sides to pull him ever closer.

Sarah slid her hands under the hem of his shirt, tracing over his skin. Pulling the shirt off over his head, she ran her hands down his shoulders, over his chest, his stomach, around his back. He moaned at the electricity sparked by her touch. 

Finding the hem of her shirt, Charlie mirrored her actions, lifting it over her head. He pulled her close, breathing heavily, still in disbelief at having her in his arms like this. She held him just as close, lips finding his neck, brushing lightly over his skin. 

Not letting go, Charlie laid them down on the bed. Unhooking her bra, he drew the straps slowly down her shoulders and then off completely. Dropping his gaze, he took in the sight of her, skin flushed, eyes dark with arousal. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate being able to see her like this.

“What?” she asked, suddenly a little shy.

“You’re stunning.”

Her throat welled up with emotion. She raised herself up to capture his lips again, bringing his chest flush with her as she gasped at the feeling of skin finally meeting skin. Nudging his shoulder, she rolled them over until she straddled him. It was her turn to look him over as she reached for the button of his jeans. She looked at him, an unspoken question in her eyes, and he nodded. She slowly drew the zipper down and he raised his hips, allowing her to slide his jeans down his legs.

Pulling her close again, Charlie rolled them back over. His hands trailed up her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He traced a finger around one hardened peak, following with his mouth as he teased her with his tongue, loving the sounds of pleasure that fell from her lips. His hand reached for her waistband. He met her eyes, asking permission. 

“Please, Charlie,” she almost purred. 

He made quick work of her remaining clothing, leaving her finally bare beneath him. His hands fell to her hips, eyes travelling down her body. 

“This has to be a dream,” he whispered.

“If it is, it’s a really good one,” she replied with a smile.

Tracing his fingers down her inner thigh, enjoying the shudder this caused, he moved his hand to where she needed it most. Dipping a finger inside, he slowly withdrew to circle her sensitive nub. Slowly kissing his way down her body, his mouth joined his hand as he tasted her for the first time.

Moaning against her, he traced her with his tongue, adding a second finger inside her. He stroked her in time with the movement of his mouth, drawing louder gasps from her. 

She tensed as she neared her peak, then cried out, shaking as the pleasure overtook her. He slowed his movements as she came down. Crawling back up her body, he held her gently as she trembled with the aftershocks.

Finally opening her eyes, she smiled at him. “That felt amazing.” 

“You’re amazing,” he replied, laughing as she flushed once again. 

Sarah brought a hand to his waistband, dragging down his boxers until he kicked them off. Reaching for him, she looked into his eyes before kissing her way down his chest, over his abdomen, closing her lips over him.

He thought he had never seen anything more sexy than her looking up at him, eyes dark as she took him more fully into her mouth, pumping her hand along him in time with her movements. 

After a moment, he reached down to still her.

“Sarah, I won’t last long that way and I really want to be inside you right now.”

Releasing him, she eased herself back into his arms.

Charlie kissed her with such adoration, she marveled at how long it had taken them to get to this point. It just felt so right.

Meeting her eyes, he got a little choked up at the emotion he saw there.

“Do we need…” he began.

“No, I um...I have that covered and I’m good otherwise. There hasn’t been anyone since…”

He understood. “I’m okay too.” 

Reaching down, he aligned himself with her entrance. “Are you absolutely sure?” he asked, needing to know she wanted this as much as he did.

“Yes, Charlie. I need you. Please.”

He locked eyes with her and held her gaze as he slowly pushed into her wet heat.

They kissed again and again, swallowing each other’s moans at the sensation of finally being joined. Their foreheads came to rest together in a momentary trance, caught up in each other completely.

Nudging Charlie’s calf with her foot, Sarah whispered to him. “I need you to move.”

He nodded as he slowly withdrew from her before thrusting back in. They set an easy rhythm, slow and gentle.

Sarah was certain no one had ever looked at her the way he was. She knew what he felt for her, it was written all over his face even if they weren’t able to name it yet. She ran her nails down his back, enjoying the shudder this drew from him.

“You feel incredible,” he whispered against her ear. It was her turn to shiver.

“So do you,” she breathed. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he sat back on his heels, bringing her up with him. His hands found her hips, rocking her slowly against him. The new angle brought him deeper into her and gave her the friction she so desperately needed. 

The room filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths, moans, sighs, soft words whispered against skin. He kissed her deeply, as he felt her begin to tighten around him.

“Let go, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Sarah’s heart melted at the term of endearment, and that was all it took to send her over the edge, crying his name as she arched backwards. He held her through it, placing soft kisses over her face, against her forehead, at her hairline. Laying her back down, he increased his pace as he followed her, her name on his lips as he came apart.

Their movements stilled, both spent but still tangled in each other’s embrace, neither wanting to let go just yet. Finally, Charlie rolled off her, coming to lay next to her on the pillow, one arm slung across her waist. She shifted so that her head lay against his chest, feeling his still-rapid heartbeat, hers racing just as hard.

He turned to plant a kiss at the top of her head. “Wow,” he murmured.

“You’re pretty ‘wow’ yourself.” Smiling, she brought her lips up to meet his. 

“I can’t believe you’re here with me, finally,” he said softly. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Glad we finally got our timing right,” she replied sleepily.

“You dozing off on me?” he asked, gently nudging her shoulder.

“Mmm,” she replied. “Something seems to have tired me out.” With another kiss, she rose to use the washroom. When she came back, he had the blankets turned down on the side of the bed she had occupied. 

“Be right back,” he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek before heading to the washroom himself. He returned to see her eyes closed, snuggled into the pillow. He smiled at the sight of her, as he climbed in next to her, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Still hate Valentine’s Day?” Charlie asked.

“It might be growing on me,” came Sarah’s muffled reply as she snuggled against his chest.

Charlie just laughed, feeling more content than he had in a long time. He knew for certain that he loved the woman in his arms, even if he couldn’t say the words just yet. Slowly, sleep overtook them both.


End file.
